Alexander vs Jagger
by manga loverXD
Summary: Jagger winds up reuniting with Alexander and Raven in this Vampire Kisses srtory.
1. Chapter 1

Yooooooo!!! This is Shiki=silent skiing. This is my first story on here!!! Yay!!

Disclaimer: Try as I may dear Ellen will not relinquish her hold on vampire kisses and hand it over to me. ^_^

Chapter One

I felt the cold air rushing past me as I rode my (brother's "borrowed") bike, towards the mansion. I felt a chill around me, as if someone was watching me. And it is definitely now the warm feeling I get when I'm around Alexander.

But, the chill i get when I'm around _evil. _ So, I rode my bike as fast as my skinny legs let me, and flew as fast as a bat. When I got to the gate I set down my bike and opened my Hello Batty Purse. I found my only weapon to protect me from evil vampires, garlic.

I was cautious looking for the onyl evil vampire who wants to kill me...at the moment. Jagger Maxwell. So I was searching for a pair of green and blue eyes so I could mark my target.

Then suddenly, I heard a bat fly across the sky. My heart stopped. I saw Jagger's dangerous eyes. The only thing that came to mind was to run. So not caring who could hear me, I ran up the windy hill screaming at the top of my lungs. My gym teacher would be so pround of me right now. I reached the mansion and slammed the door.

"Alexander, Jameson! Let me in!!!" I yelled. Alexander opened the door.

"What's all the yelling for?", he asked.

"Jagger is .Outside." I said pointing out the window.

"Raven watch out", Alexander said sternly, while moving Raven behind him.

"Why", I asked. Then i saw it. Jagger standing outside waiting for us. "O-M-GIZZLE(COPYRIGHT OF SHIKI=SILENT SKIING) he's trying to jump through the window!!" I screamed.

The glass shattered and then there was silence.....

When Jagger popped up from the ground Raven was amazed that he wasn't scratched.

"Yeah that's what happens when a vampire jumps through a window, unharmed and he can go on with the day. Although _humans_ wouldn't know. But i could help you there", he said brushing his hand on her cheek. Raven smacked his hand away and moved closer to Alexander.

"No thank you. I'd rather you go DIE. _I _could help YOU there." Alexander stepped in betwwen them and barred his teeth at Jagger.

"Oh I'm so scared. Wow Alexander now your going to have your girlfriend fight your battles. I expected more", he spat, "But then again that's what I should expect from a _Sterling_." He said with a devilish grin.

"Wow you have guts Maxwell. I never thought you had the balls to say that to me" Alexander pushed him to the ground and put his combat boot to Jaggers' jugular. "You IDIOT!!! I don't want to fight you, but if you EVER talk about my family like that I won't be afraid to kick your ass!!!", he yelled.

Jagger pushed Alexander boot aside and he gripped his neck while jumping up from the ground.

"Oh so your afraid to fight me now, I get it"

"That's it your asking for a death sentence!!!" Alexander grabbed Jaggers' throught and pushed him against the wall. He enclosed his hand around the vampires throught as his face was quicky turning blue from lack of oxygen. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Alexander STOP!!!" Raven screamed.

haha ended on a cliffie!!!! and i might continue but if i don't get enough reviews then it might stay a one-shot!!

"I got a fever and the only percription is MORE cowbell AND REVEIWS!!!!"

I love you all!!

~Shiki=silent skiing ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Alexander turned around to face Raven. She had a look of sorrow in her eyes. She placed her hand on his shoulder and shook her head.

"Alexander, if you break his neck at this very moment then you're just as bad as him. Time him up, send him away, or you could even call the freakin vampire police for all I care!!!!!" she yelled. Her faced softened. "Please Alexander don't let it end like this."

Alexander sighed and released his grip on Jagger. The color started to fade away and his natural whiteness gradually came back to his face. Alexander turned to face Raven.

"I'm sorry Raven I can't resist." She gave him a questioning look as he turned to Jagger. He had a smirk on his face as he pulled back his fist and punched Jagger Straight in the face. As his hand collided with Jaggers' nose thunder growled in the background, and it started to rain. "Now that's what I call a big finish", he said with a grin. Raven giggled in the background.

"I thought you would be mad at me for punching him." He said with the smile still on his lips.

"No silly I would be mad if you killed someone. I mean really no one in their right mind would want to see that." She said with a playful tone.

"You guys are so annoying. I'm out of here." Jagger said with annoyance in his voice. He went into the woods and rustled around a little. Then a bat flew out of the woods and went in the opposite direction.

"Well now that he's not around anymore we can relax in peace." He said as he put his arm around his girlfriends' shoulders. "Now let's go inside and watch the new Draculamovie", he said as he led her into the mansion.

"You mean there's another _Dracula_ movie out?" she asked. She put her arm around his waist. He moved closer to her and nibbled on her ear.

"We could just reenact it", he whispered and bit her neck playfully. "Come on I'll get you some dry clothes."

He led her upstairs to his room. He opened his dresser and pulled out a My Chemical Romance tee shirt and black plaid pajama pants for Raven. He pulled out a Marilyn Manson tee shirt and black pajama pants for himself.

"You can change in the bathroom," he said, "hurry up a cheap imposter of Bela Lugosi will be on shortly and playfully ushered her into the bathroom. After they changed Alexander turned on the TV and put in the movie. Raven made room for him on the couch, then snuggled closer into his chest.

After awhile during the movie Raven glanced up at Alexander and noticed a distraught look on his face.

"Hello, Earth to Alexander Sterling." Raven said as she snapped her fingers in front of his face. "You seem kind of distant," she said in a concerned tone. "You're not still thinking about Jagger are you?"

"I guess I just got mad that when he's here we never get time for ourselves. And when he's not here I'm thinking of him and not you. I'm sorry I feel bad now." He lifted her chin up with his hand, and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"Alright I guess your forgiven now," Raven said then she deepened the kiss.


End file.
